Walking With You
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Daryl couldn't bring himself to look at Rick as that calloused thumb dipped slightly into his mouth. In his life he had never had anything close to this, and though he has no idea what he's doing, he'll follow Rick through anything. No matter what it is that Rick wants, because just maybe that's what he wants as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Lately I've been really into Rickyl, and then I noticed I've never wrote anything for this pairing, which is kinda strange for me. This is me fixing that problem. Hope you like it and feel free to review if you have the time, it means the world to me! Don't know how many chapters there will be yet, but still super excited to right something walking dead again. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but a girl can dream?**

The first time it happened was in the prison after a difficult run. Daryl had come back strung out and completely done with people for the day. Which meant he took Judith from Beth and brought her to the watch tower with him, relieving a lonely Glenn. Glenn just grinned at him and dashed off to find the wife who had been out on run with him. Daryl had never met a couple of people who revolved around each other the way those two did.

She giggled as he swung her around in his arms, and even squealed in delight when he lifted her up high. Before the world went to shit, he had never even imaged having a family, but now his family was all he thought about. How he was going to make sure everyone got something to eat, how to keep them safe, what to do when someone couldn't sleep, when they had nightmares. Not that many people ever wanted to talk to him about it; Carol did once in a while, Carl did once or twice under the promise of not thinking he was weak, and then Rick.

It amazed him that Rick would say anything and everything to him. That the man would let him take Judith like this and trust him to take care of her. Trust him to care for everyone. It amazed him every damn day that Rick could just let another man into his life like he had been there the entire time.

Judith gurgled happily when the door to the watch tower swung opened and her father wondered through. Rick grinned and immediately came over to them, planting down directly beside Daryl, close enough that they were plastered to each other's sides. It made Daryl more than a little bit uncomfortable and he had to fight back a flinch when Rick moved again to play with Judith. She squirmed at Rick's tickling fingers, and did her best to hide behind Daryl arms from him. Daryl smiled at that; good girl, Uncle Daryl's strong and he'll protect you from anything if you just stick with him.

Rick pouted, seemingly noticing the same thing, though he didn't bother to say anything about it. Daryl could only wonder how Rick felt about his own daughter trying to duck away from him. "You know, Carl used to do the same thing, never wanted to be carried by his old man." Rick sounded amused and exhausted all at once, but that was just natural now days. Daryl just nodded at his words, noting that Rick just seemed to except it. The man was just so worn down.

Then again, Daryl figured he should be grateful for this little thing as well, Rick didn't mind that his tiny daughter had taken a shine to him. He'd taken a shine to her as well, so it was more than welcome. Rick leaning against his shoulder and just resting there was also welcome at all times as well. It seemed to be like father, like daughter, because Judith was copying him by slumping herself into a ball resting against his leg. Course, unlike Rick she was asleep in seconds, and Rick was just watching her peacefully.

This was nowhere near the first time he had imagined have a close knit family who all loved each other, but this was the first time he had felt like he was part of something like that. It was easy to admit that he loved little Judy, that he was so proud when Carl did something good, that he enjoyed having Rick lean on him at any opportunity. This being a literal instance, but other times when he needed a go to guy as well.

Judy was drooling on him like the little demon she was, but he didn't really care at all. Sometimes it was nice to just relax in the presence of the people who cared the most for him. Judith being an important one, (he could barely wait until she started to talk, wanting to hear her to call out Daryl or Uncle or maybe even pa) and Rick being the other. Rick liked to tease him in the presence of Judith (and only Judith) and call him papa Daryl while only ever referring to himself as dad, old man or daddy. Daryl knew it was only teasing, but god damn did he ever want it to come back and bite Rick in the ass. Bad metaphor to use these kind of days, he didn't really want anything to come back and bite Rick in the ass. He kinda wanted Rick and his ass to stay around for a good long period of time yet.

There was a hand in his hair and it made his eye's fly wide open instantly. Daryl felt him steel himself as to not flinch wildly backwards at the unexpected contact and wake the sleeping baby. It was just Rick anyway, who was looking at him with calm, soft eye's that were tiredly smiling. He didn't say anything, but they always seemed to be comfortable in the silence together so they didn't really seem necessary anyway. Ricks hand smoothed its way though his hair repeatedly, Daryl tried to stop his eyes from drooping from the effect of the calming action.

Then Rick's hand wasn't just in his hair, but rubbing it softly over his neck and the front of his face. Rick's thumb ran itself over Daryl's bottom lip, and Daryl tried not to blush as his lips parted slightly. This wasn't something that should be happening between the two of them, yet here it was in all it quiet and awkward glory. Daryl eyes closed; he couldn't bring himself to look at Rick as that calloused thumb dipped slightly into his mouth. He couldn't stop himself from leaning farther into the touch though; it was really kinda nice it to actually be wanted for once in his life.

And then the door opened and the moment was over. Rick had moved his hand like he didn't want anyone to see and Daryl's eyes had flown up to be more aware of his surroundings. Beth had come to get little ass kicker to put her to sleep for the night and Rick left with her, wanting to tuck his daughter in. As they left, Daryl tried to just ignore the fact the Beth kept doing double takes at him; for he knew without a doubt that he was red in the face and probably looked dazed as hell. He wouldn't be able to meet her eyes for a while after this, too damn embarrassing being seen like this.

Rick couldn't have been thinking straight when he did that; but as Daryl kept watch over the prison ground for the night, he couldn't help but feel the slightest disappointed that Rick didn't kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Back with the second chapter, did you miss me? Stop kidding yourself, of course you did. Do they have tornados in Georgia? Cause they don't where I'm from, but we get rough tropical storms instead. Also, Daryl in his own cell instead of perch because I said so. Feel free to review if you have the time!**

**Disclaimer: Look man, the only thing I own at 19 is a student loan hanging over my head.**

Something strange happened again just a few days after the first time. The weather was raging outside and no one dared to venture out in the storm. This was already day 2 of the terrible weather and it seemed to be worse today then the day before. Though it was bad in the way that nothing could be done in the way of they were using supplies without gaining them back in any way; it was very nice to have some down time. It felt like forever since Daryl had had a day off, though it was strange thinking of it that way. Like they were still in the old world and he was getting paid for shit instead of doing it because he preferred everyone to get more than a single mouthful to eat for dinner. Or maybe it was that smile that Rick always seemed to give him whenever he made it back through the prison gate with his kills draped over himself. That was nice too.

Of course, getting to spend his day just puttering about the prison at a slow and leisurely pace that he almost never got to use was pretty damn good too. And then this was the second day of the storm and he slept in later then he had in a long time, the rain being soothing and drowning out much background noise. Still, he was up the instant that someone entered his cell. The only thing that stopped him from growling about the invasion of privacy was noticing that it was Rick. He words just dried up in his throat instead of coming out with whirlwind force.

Something about the memory of just a few days ago, when he had leaned into Rick's hand and pretty much suckled his thumb, stop him from being harsh. Hell, it nearly stopped him from breathing, knocking the breath right out of him like he had just run for his life from a whole hoard of walkers. What more is that Rick didn't even seem to care; he just sauntered into Daryl's cell like he owned the damn place. Not that Daryl would ever tell him to leave, though he rolled over so that his back was facing Rick, in attempt to signal to the man that he still wanted to just sleep.

That was like the ultimate sign of trust now days; letting your back be totally open to another person and then relax enough to close your eyes as well. Daryl liked to figure that if he was ever going to try and trust anyone, Rick would be the man to start with. Though Rick didn't leave like Daryl thought he would, instead coming up to Daryl's bunk and settling himself down on the edge. Now it was like a game of chicken, just how much trust did Daryl have? He knew that wasn't really what Rick was going for, (he was too good a man for that) but Daryl was already invested into his little stunt.

A hand ran itself along Daryl's clothed back and he had to fight the urge to shutter. Rick knew he had scars and that he didn't like people seeing or touching them, yet here he was rubbing at them. Daryl wanted to just turn and swat the other man's hands away, but if he did that then that large, warm, soothing hand would be gone and probably would never attempt to come back again. Daryl turned towards Rick, opening his still tired eyes to stare at him, and Rick just smiled, while continuing to rub his hands at Daryl's back.

It was strange, he hated it but never wanted it to stop all at once. Rick's smile made it all the better though, calming him down and heating him back up. "Daryl." Rick muttered softly, his smile coming out in his voice.

Daryl's eyes focused on Rick's face; he felt tired and sluggish like he was still half asleep. That wasn't a wonder considering that back rub he had just received nearly putting him back to sleep. He knew he was red in the face, he was just too damn embarrassed about being touched like this not to be. Then Rick's hand was soothing it way down his face and tracing his lips, nearly identical just like it had a few days ago. Though, it didn't bother stay there long this time.

Instead, Rick hand backed up and slipped up the back of his shirt. Daryl tensed at the feeling of skin on skin; he hadn't felt that sensation in years and really never had in a good way. But the hand snaked away from his scared back and ran its way up his front. Daryl really wasn't sure how or why that small squeaking sound made its way out of his throat, but Rick must have liked it because he was sudden focusing on rubbing Daryl nipples like all he wanted was to hear the noise again.

Daryl was hot and red, confused and a tiny bit scared. He wanted more and yet for this to stop. Was Rick enjoying this? What was the other man even getting out of doing something like this, and why hadn't he said anything? Then Rick leaned over and there was a small amount of pressure against Daryl's worrying mouth. Neither man opened their mouth to deepen the kiss, but they stay like that for a good long while. And when they broke apart, Rick withdrew his hands with one last swipe of his thumb over Daryl's hard nipple. The fact that Daryl's breath hitched seemed to put Rick in an even better mood.

"It's nice to be able to just take some down time, even if we fall a little bit behind in things." Rick explained as he stood up, off of Daryl's bed. "We haven't been able to just enjoy each other's company in a long time and this prison seems to be just giving us everything we ask for." Rick was grinning at him with that Rick smile of his and eyes that were dark and full of something that Daryl wasn't used to seeing. Not pointing at him at least.

It made Daryl want to fidget and maybe even hide away, though Rick was still talking and damn if the man didn't demand he be listened to whenever he spoke. "After dinner tonight, I'm going down to the showers. I'd really like it if you joined me, safety in numbers and all that. Besides you could use some cleaning up as well." Daryl just found himself nodding like he always seemed to do when Rick spoke to him. Rick took that to be his answer of course and sauntered back out of Daryl's cell in the same way he'd come in; like he definitely owned the damn place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This story is going really well in my opinion and I would like to say thank you for all the positive feedback I've been getting! By the way this chapter is like 100% Daryl and masturbation, I'm sorry and also you are welcome. Also welcome to the world of Daryl's thought process; excessive swearing and not the best English ever. Or maybe I'm a backwoods Canadian hick girl and usually try to write better then I talk and just gave up completely this chapter. You'll never know. **

**We are getting to the shower soon, I promise. And for your enjoyment, next chapter will be longer than normal! I now because it's already been written. That being said, feel free to leave a review if you have the time!**

**Disclaimer: Naw, still nothing.**

It had taken Daryl way longer than it should have to realize just what Rick had said to him. Or at least, what he had probably implied to him. They hadn't been in the prison all that long, (or at least it felt that way after spending what was an eternity in the horrible unprotected and dangerous outdoor) but everyone knew that to people going into the showers together meant that sex was going to happen.

Fuck, now he was thinking about Rick not only naked but having sex. Having sex with him; he was pretty sure that was possible after all. He'd never really been interested in anything like this before, so he sure as hell wasn't positive but Merle and his old man had muttered enough horrible words and phrases towards men who were, or so they thought pansies, that Daryl was pretty sure it could work between men.

Fuck again, would Rick expect him to know what to do and all this shit? Daryl hoped not, and he bit his lip thinking about just how much experience with this shit he didn't have. And what if he went in there expecting something and Rick just wanted someone to keep watch so he could shower without fucking worrying for once. There were so many things that could go wrong with going and just as many that would probably happen if he didn't go; but it was easy to decided that at least if he went Rick wouldn't be mad at him by the end of the day.

Then there was the matter of Rick's new hobby other than farming seemed to be touching Daryl. And Daryl's newest hobby seemed to be letting Rick touch him, get relied up and then feel shameful while touching himself, thinking about it later. The same thing had happened the first time too; after Rick had put his fingers in his mouth Daryl had had to beat off later that night with the thought of Rick putting something else in his mouth.

Today Rick had kissed him. Kissed him and touched his back, those were two things that he hadn't imaged letting anyone ever do to him just one week ago. One week ago everything was different though; because Rick hadn't decided that he was the prettiest broad in the pack and attacked yet. Life was so much similar then. Mostly because that was before he was shoving his hand down his pants every night thinking about another man's hands, or today his lips.

And speaking of shoving his hands down his pants; Daryl wondered is Rick had saw his hard-on before he left, and if he would have left if he had seen it. Fuck, that kiss had him ready to explode and it had barely been more than an innocent thing. It was more than embarrassing doing this in the stormy almost daylight, with people and totally liable to be walking by his cell at any moment, ready to look in and check on what he's doing today. The answer of that would be run a hand down to cup his clothed cock. Fucking embarrassing how much will power he just didn't have. Pointing his hand down his pants as soon as a boy came by and gave him a back rub, fuck he was no better than teenage girl. Except he was pretty sure that girls didn't jerk off. Weird.

His pants were shoved slightly down, and he hadn't had any underwear to wear for the better part of his time being in the prison. Suddenly he wasn't on every run to pick up shit for himself and he couldn't just up and ask someone to grab him something like that. Though a small voice in his head whispered that Rick would probably be thrilled to pick out underwear for him. Daryl stroked at a slower pace than he usually did, because if Rick was doing this to him, he would be a jerk like that and want Daryl to last longer than the four and a half seconds he felt like he was going to last.

It was long before his other hand swiped its way up his own shirt, snaking along until it reached his right nipple. It wasn't as good as when Rick had been touching it, but damn did it feel like nothing he had imaged to try before. He arched into his own hand for more touch, and let out some fast pants. Fuck, how the hell had he never tried this before? And what else would Rick share with him while whatever this thing they had going on was going on?

Daryl was having trouble thinking about anything but Rick as he arched off the bed, nipple tweaked between two of his fingers and hand wrapped tightly around the base of his dick. He came harder than he had ever in his entire life, with Rick's name on his lips.

Daryl gave himself a good four minutes of recovery from that orgasm before letting himself be angry and disappointed. He had made a mess, over his jeans and on his blankets as well. That was easily a big upset for him, it would look weird for him to wash those for Carol always did his laundry and he would never be able to ask her to do that; because what if she noticed what was on them? The lady already existed for the sole reason of finding out ways to make fun of him, he couldn't give her this as well. The childish part of him just wanted to burn it all and then no one would ever have to know. Though, Daryl knew perfectly well that this was his blanket he needed that and fuck did he not have enough jeans to be able to get rid ever a pair.

Fuck, the things Rick put him through were just horrifically many; most of them Rick didn't even know about but damn him anyway. Him and that perfect smile, large hands that felt like home, and fucking lips that Daryl just wanted to be smothered with. Damn him for not explaining his plans and for inviting Daryl to the shower in the first place and for growing a sexuality in the last week that hadn't even seemed to exist before. Then damn himself for liking everything that was happening between them so much; but fuck if he wasn't going to take taking every little thing the Rick was willing to give him.

Plans for today involved sneakily washing soiled blankets/jeans, and waiting patiently for when he could toddle off to share a shower with Rick. Just another normal day in the life of a survivor of the end of the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: It's kind of a bummer when you're supposed to have a day off for the first time in a while and then end up having to work 8 hours that day anyway. I guess I'm a little bit ahead with writing this story right now, because I just put the 2****nd**** chapter up. Being ahead is definitely a good thing though. Today's chapter explores the question of does Daryl even really realize that his family should have beat him and he should been treated better as a person? **

**Feel free to leave a review if you have the time! And if you've read this far, I'm thinking about attempting to write a story with Daryl and Carol completely reversed, anyone interested? Carol as Merles little sister and Daryl has an abusive husband named Ed? Love to hear a few opinion on that if it's not too much trouble.**

**Disclaimer: I tried owning a zombie once, but had to put it down when it tried to bite me. It was sad.**

The day had gone by at a blistering snail's pace. And then dinner had been miserable, old noodles with not enough sauce to cover the fact that they tasted stale. No meat, because that shit never kept and he hadn't been hunting for going on the second day in a row. In other words, shit sucked but nobody complained because they knew better not to. Daryl almost wished that one of them had complained; it would have been better than the silence they all sat in while eating together. It also would have distracted him from staring blatantly at Rick for nearly the entire meal.

A man should focus on eating when he had food in front of him, especially in today's world. You never knew just what meal was going to be your last. Daryl could only hope that no one noticed him smearing the food on the side of his face in his total focus on Rick. Though Judy seemed to laugh every time he did it, so maybe they just thought he was doing it for her. Seemed better than missing his mouth because eating was hard when he couldn't look away from Rick's face; who had not looked at him the entire meal. Like he wasn't effected at all by the things that had happened between the two of them.

Maybe he really wasn't and that was why Rick had had no problem walking away after the meal with Judith in his arms and a smile on his face. Thanking Carol for always taking care of the dishes as he went and murmuring softly to his little daughter. Judy had looked over Rick's shoulder to smile at him and reach her hand out like she was trying to wave. Little girl was the pure cymbal of happiness, not just for her family, but for absolutely everyone left in the prison. She also didn't seem to care that Daryl was acting stupid and only grinned at him when he nearly tripped stepping up and out of his chair.

Dinner was over now, and that meant that Rick to shower with him. Instead, Daryl ended up retreating back to his cell. With the promise to himself that he would need clothes to change into when they were done, because putting old and dirty clothes back on after you were clean meant you just shouldn't have bothered getting clean. Then he ended up not going because fuck he wasn't covered in guts and he hadn't been out hunting all day in the boiling sun; Daryl knew he really didn't even need a shower. Why go and be naked in front of Rick when he could be perfectly comfortable far away in his cell anyway?

It took him about 10 minutes past when it started getting dark for Daryl to regret not going and seeing the possibilities of what could have happened between the two of them. It took Rick until the sun was completely down and the moon was now up and bright in the sky to search him out. He didn't look angry like Daryl thought that he might, and he definitely didn't look clean either. Which was surprising; Daryl had thought that Rick would take his shower before coming up to yell at him. Maybe he was that mad Daryl's mind supplied; but Rick didn't look mad, he had his usual squinted eyes and confused look upon his face.

Daryl didn't bother looking at him after he had entered the cell; didn't want to see anger on Rick's face as he got in trouble for not listening to the leader. So he was more than a little bit surprised when Rick's strong fingers hooked under his chin and pulled his face up so that their lips smashed together. Daryl's eyes not only flew wide open, but also locked automatically up on Rick's face. Rick's eyes were on him as well, sweeping down and over Daryl's body the best they could with their mouths connected.

This kiss wasn't like their other kiss; it was rick scraping his teeth over Daryl's lip and his tongue prying the hunters open. It was intimate and scary to Daryl, but all he could do was groan around the assault. Rick was relentless, pushing himself farther into Daryl, so that he had a knee between Daryl seating and parted legs. Like he belonged there.

Fuck, if he kept rubbing his knee forward like that, Daryl would let him take up rent in that spot if he wanted to. Rick was all over him, hand gripping the back of his neck to keep him right where Rick wanted him, holding him. Rick was strong and determined, like he knew exactly what he wanted out of this, like he was just so sure of what this could be. It was easy to go with what Rick was doing when the man was so confident; even if he wasn't Daryl would have let him anyway. He'd follow Rick for the rest of his life with absolutely no problem, and trust him even through the worst of mistakes; because Rick was a good man and had managed to convince Daryl that he was that kind of good man as well.

The pressure on the front of his jeans made Daryl react instantly, though he hadn't exactly tried to fight it. The tongue in his mouth and beard scraping against his own stubble made his mind spin. Rick must have had a lot of practise at this kind of thing being married for like 10 years; because even though Daryl had thought he was a good kisser before this, compared to Rick there was just no way he was. And then just like the rush it had started in, it ended.

Rick had pulled back, to just stare at him. Stare at him with those deep eyes that seemed to know ever truth in the world, and understood anything rational that could possibly be thrown at them. Daryl felt light headed as his breath heaved out after that kiss. Though he was just as confused to why it had happened, there wasn't anything else he wanted but to have it happen again.

"I've been waiting for you outside of the shower since I put Judith to bed. You weren't even planning to show up, even with those bedroom eyes of yours staring at me the whole time during dinner." Rick growled while sounding disappointed in him. Daryl wanted nothing more but to beg Rick to forgive him, say that he'd be a good boy if given just one more chance. Damn it, Rick probably would just be angry with him though; asking for forgiveness when he knew he had done something bad. Daryl could easily remember all the times when not doing exactly what he was told got him a beating that ended with a long scar or broken bone.

"Sorry." Daryl had to look away from Rick's eyes as he said, choosing to stare at the dusty floor instead. There wasn't anything more he could say on the matter; Rick had probably already chosen what he would do for the disobedience anyway.

There was never a moment more tense as to when Rick pulled Daryl forward so that is cheek was touching the other man's chest. Rick's arms surrounded him into a hug, and Daryl listened to the man's heart beat fast and furiously in his chest. "You don't have to be afraid of me Daryl, not of me or anyone here anymore."

Daryl wanted to protest that he wasn't afraid of anyone or anything and that if Rick wanted to take a swing at him he should just get it over with. He kept quiet instead; it would be hard to speak with his face pressed up into Rick's chest anyway.

Rick kissed the top of his hair, in the way that no one ever had since before his mother had taken to drugs. It felt nice and he felt safe there in Rick's arms, though he wasn't exactly sure what from. Then Rick was pulling them both off the bed and taking Daryl hand in his own. Daryl came with him with zero resistance, taking in the smile that Rick gave him when he did so.

Rick gave him a small and quick peck on the lips before tugging Daryl along. "Let's go take that shower now." It didn't even occur to Daryl until much later than anyone could a have seen them walking hand in hand down to the shower. The only thing that stayed present on his mind was that when Rick smiled, his whole face seemed to along with his lips.


End file.
